The Byrd Cage
by Amber K.C
Summary: Avera gets thrown into this adventurous world. there will be love, death, and jokes. I really would like to get this book published and i wanted some feed back as to if i should continue it so heres the first chapter and i will update someother ones later
1. Chapter 1

The Byrd Cage

Chapter One: Love dove

"BOOM!" came from my backyard! I freaked out, running into my parents room to grab the old colt 45 revolver my dad had under his bed. Then running out the back door. I screamed " What the - ", but got cut off by a bullet wizzing past my head. I stood in shock at what I saw. Bird-people? You have got to be kidding me what syfy movie did I enter? The bird people had an ugly scrunched up face with a beak where their nose and mouth should be. They didn't have any sort of wings… that I could see… but they did have really thin hairs randomly placed on their heads. Their torso looked like a regular, but their lower half… were bird feet… they were also each toting their own automatic weapons… _Great… _

"Uh!" I said when being tackled to the ground. Then the explosion happened that would have been my death. It took me a second to realize someone had just saved my life, but by then he was dragging me back to my feet and under the stair case attached to my house.

"What are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked angrily while reloading his gun.

"Uh… No of course not." I said still a little dazed.

"Well, your doing such a good job." he said sarcastically while shooting off a few rounds at the bird people. His sarcastic tone really wasn't needed right now and I didn't take it so well…

"Excuse me, for not expecting a war in my backyard!" I said ticked off.

"Then why'd you bring a gun?" He said smiling thinking he had won.

" Cause I'm home alone, paranoid, and its creepily stormy out here…" I said honestly. Finally figure out why I really had brought the gun…

"Uh…

"Ace! We need help out here. What are you doing?" another voice shouted from across the field.

"Be right there!" he shouted back. "Go back inside, your gonna get hurt out here." he said turning to head back into battle. This when I should have ran inside and called the cops. Instead I thought _these things are in my backyard I should be able to help. _So, I ran inside to grab this pocket knife I own and more ammo. Then went back into the fray of battle. Now I'm a regular teenage girl so I had no clue what I was doing, but I guess the need for survival sorta kicks in when fighting. I came up to my first adversary gun ready and aimed, I pulled the trigger and watched as the bird-man fell to the ground with a bullet in his head. I almost couldn't believe what I had done, but I didn't have time to process because another bird-man came at me with an Ak-47 and I couldn't just stand there. Adrenaline chimed in right about now and I went into action.

Fighting became natural for me. It was almost and easy as breathing, but with more effort. Then I ran out of ammo. Whipping out my knife in order to continue. I knew I would have to be more careful with a close range weapon. I kept slicing until I came upon a bird-man 10 times bigger then the others. He gave me a grin, somehow, and knocked me back 15 feet with one hit of his meaty hands. I flew backwards hitting the ground hard, but paid no attention to if I was really hurt because of adrenaline. Getting up and racing back towards the ugly thing I prepared a plan to take him down. Then executed said plan. I ran behind Mr. Ugly and climbed a tree as high as I could, then jumping to his shoulder causing him to flail. I almost fell off, but had enough time to get the gun I had taken from another dead bird-man and aim at the giants head and shoot before falling off. Then having to dodge the giants falling body. I stood and looked around and noticed all the other bird-men were dead. I took a deep breath and let the destruction around me sink in. Taking in account the others standing around the dead bodies. Just when I thought it was all over the giants body started to move… I tensed prepared to start killing again… but I noticed that they it wasn't moving if you will but vibrating until they burst into dust, then one by one the other bodies did the same. The brown dust swirled up into the sky and was gone in seconds. I stared completely bewildered. Then I felt the cold steel against my throat. I gulped, fully aware that the cold steel was a sword and that I could be dead at any moment.

"Who are you?" the voice said through gritted teeth. I was really tired of being underestimated by things in MY backyard. I pushed the sword away from my throat to face the person threatening me. I got my first look at the guy. Dark blonde hair cascading from his heads to shoulders. With a light gold tunic that had white stitching. He had a strong build and sorta looked like an old timey soldier, like a knight but a lot cleaner.

"Ha. This is not how this is gonna go! I'm going to ask the questions and you guys are going to answer them. Got it?" I said while crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the blonde dude. He glared right back, but before he got the chance to say anything another guy stepped up to speak.

"Guys, she does deserve some answers… She did help us kill the Gyarde after all, plus some of the Byardes." he said while adjusting his glasses, he had straight reddish blonde hair and a slimmer build then mister blondey. He also had freakles that went right across his nose.

"Thank you!" I said finally getting somewhere with these guys.

" Let's gather up these weapons and take Her and them back to HQ." the first guy that I met, Ace, said in a leaderly like tone. Ace had shortish black hair and a very superior air about him, but he didn't seem like one to brag. He wore a dark blue tunic with silver stitching. They all started to pick up the weapons left behind by the bird-men and then throwing them into a bright white circle. I remembered then that I was missing my knife and gun. _Great. _I sighed heavily cause of frustration.

"Ready to go, babe?" A new voice from another guy said I looked at him quizzically.

"Babe?" I repeated.

" Sorry, what do you prefer cupcake or sweets?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Ha. I'd prefer my name, Avera, but if you insist on pet names I will oblige, try love dove." I suggested with a wink. He started laughing a full hearted deep laugh.

" Alright, love dove may I help ya into the Desmere portal?" he said after composing him self. He held his hand out as I looked around at my backyard. I noticed that one of the guys I hadn't met yet was staring at me intently… it was a little unnerving and I started to fidget under his gaze. I turned, reluctantly, back to the guys hand that was extended. Then I took hold and stepped into the white light….

**Authors note: Hey guys thanks for reading this, I'm really writing this story in hopes of publishing but I wanted to do a little recon… if you will to see if people like it and if they think I should continue writing it. I wont be putting up every chapter, it will be a little confusing so im sorry you might just want to buy my book when its finished but I really want some feed back on this story so please leave comments.**


	2. Chapter 2: i accept

Chapter 2: I accept

White light surround my body it was crazy. I couldn't see anything but light. I felt like I was floating, until I reached the end. Where I literally fell out! Thank god someone caught me… Sort of its still really embarrassing.

" Whoa!" the guys said that caught me. "don't want to send you to the hospital wing on your first day." he said while helping me balance myself. Ace came around the corner abruptly, almost making me fall. Again.

"Galen wants to meet her, Everett. I'll escort her you go meet with the others." Ace said while taking a slight hold on my arm to lead me out. We walked down corridor after corridor. This place, where ever it is, is beautiful. Each hallway we walked through had gorgeous details of encrypted battles. They also had crystal floating globes of dim light. We along a velvet black carpet. It was simply brilliant. We paused in front of an entrance with huge double-doors.

"Hey Avera, you did great out in battle, but I don't want you to get hurt. If Galen asks you to stay I beg you to say no! Will you, say no?" he said, like a plea, begging me not to join, whatever this is. I was taken aback. I don't think I can agree. I mean, I want to help them. Obviously something is going on and if I can help then I will try my best.

"I'm sorry Ace, I don't think I can agree to that. I want to help." I said bluntly. I wanted him to accept that I would join him if this Galen guy asked me to. Ace looked down in defeat, but opened the door for me none the less. I walked into what I can only describe as a museum of art, gorgeous art might I add. It was a grand room, with paintings placed perfectly around the room. A dark brown desk, that I could tell was wenge wood, sat in the back of the room. Behind the desk was a huge circular window that showed an intricate maze made by brush. It was remarkable. As my eyes began to drift slowly around the room they came across a man. This man was wearing an all white suit with a black vest and black shoes. He had slightly whitening hair, but right now was a rich grey. He had a very strong air about him. He stood smiling at me with blue-grey eyes.

"Avera, I'm so glad you're here." he spoke genuinely. "I'm sure you have many questions and all of which deserve an answers, but first if you will, I'll give you a little summary and then we can go from there." he said returning to a comfortable looking chair and gesturing to one across from him. I sunk into the chair trying to prepare for whatever news would be coming. " This war has been raging for centuries between good and evil. Right now we are at Vlamwood Military Headquarters and training camp in Montana. This place is named after my father Desre Vlamwood. We have been fighting against Adreine and his evil creations and followers. He has been the main cause of our strife recently, ever since Bayern was killed 16 years ago. You my dear may join us if you see fit. Any questions you have now?" he said wrapping up his summary.

"Yes, only a few. Who were those guys in my backyards? Does the world/gov. know about this? What about my parents and sister? What if I say no?" I finished my list of rapid fire questions.

"Okay, you will meet the boys later, No the world/government doesn't know about us, your parents and sister will continue their life as if you were never there, and if you say no your memory of these events will be taken away and you will wake up in your bed." he said calmly.

" Wait, my family wont remember who I am?" I said not expecting an answer.

"My dear, its for the best" he said gently. I didn't want my family to forget about me, but I had this strange feeling that I was meant to be part of this. I mean the fighting came so easy to me and I feel like this is where I'm meant to be. Plus, I'm curious. This place, the story, the monsters, it calls to me. It's strange how your conscience can tell something is similar about a place, sound, or smell. Lost memories is what I call them. This place, the feel of it sparked one of my old memories…

_The sun blocked by arrows flying towards what look like _

_another mixture of animal and human_. _A battle cry of "For Vlamwood!",_

_Came from where I was seeing this from. An army charged forward screaming _

_The same battle cry. A sword came into my view as it was about to kill several monkey-men. This sword wasn't just any sword it had a glowing red tint with the word Remain carved into it. _

The word remain echoed in my head as I came back to my conversation with Galen. I shook my head trying to get focused again. Galen sat patiently waiting for my answer. I wanted to think about this more, but I figured that Galen wanted an answer and that my conscience was already aware of which answer I would choose. Lose all these memories or join what I feel like I have been involved in forever.

"Avera, we need an answer." he stated pointedly. "Will you accept our training and join us?" my brain barely had time to process what I was saying as I said it.

"I accept." was all I uttered. Galen nodded signaling the end of our conversation.

**Authors note: Hey thanks for all the comments 3 okay I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry it took me so long :/ I went on vacation… **

**Flamingfawkes007: okay, you are amazing! Thank you so much and you are correct that its for teen fiction. Also, there is a lot more details in the other chapters, so I think I got that part covered ****J Oh! Also I give you a viral high five J yeah I figured out how to give an internet high five! Thank you for giving me such great advice! **


	3. Chapter 3

The Bird Cage

Chapter 3

Introductions Finally!

I stood to leave Galen's office, opening the wide double doors with no destination in mind. I proceeded to the end of the hall and turned, running into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I got lost and…' I trailed off realizing that he did not want nor cared for an apology. His death glare proved that.

"Watch where your going." He said gruffly while walking away. He was the blond guy that held the sword at my throat. Something tells me that we won't be good friends anytime soon, if ever. I saw a door closing further down the hall, I guessed it was the room that he came from. I walked closer hoping to figure out what to do now.

"I bet she accepts."

"It's highly likely that she will."

"My dad can be very persuasive."

I knocked at this moment not wanting to get caught ease dropping when they were talking about me.

"Come on in." I heard from behind the door. I walked into what I can only describe as a game room.

"Hello, Lovedove." I recognized the guy who insists on pet names. He had long brown hair that was about an inch off his shoulder with a part on the side, but he kept pushing it back with his hand. Contrary to what I saw these guys wearing earlier they were all in normal day teenage clothes jeans, t-shirts, and such.

"Hello" I replied with a smile. He extended his hand for a greeting.

"Names Miles, "he said with a slight grin, I took his extended hand and he pulled me in and took my waist. We turned and faced the rest of the group. Miles pointed to a red head that I had sort of met before.

" Meet Jaylin, our brains." Miles said with mock tone. The red head, Jaylin, stood and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss." Jaylin said with a slight bow.

"Pleasure Is all mine." I said with a respective nod. Jaylin smiled brightly and sat back down, as Miles turned me again.

"I believe you have already met Ace, our fearless leader." Miles said with a grand gesture towards Ace. Ace stood and shook my hand, as if to make our meeting official.

"Yes, always good to see you Avera." Ace said.

"Agreed" was all I could say with a little laugh because of how official he was. It was seriously extremely funny. I got turned around yet again towards the pool table. The guy that had caught me as I fell out of the portal was leaning against it. He had dark brown hair that looked almost black that went across his face. He had rich forest green eyes, they are amazing.

"Meet Everett, our strategist." Miles said while letting go of my waist.

"At least this time you're not falling." He said with a laugh and stretching his hand out. I had to take a few steps in order to shake he is…to bad I never got the chance. There was a cord running from one wall to the other wall, it was right in my way. I tripped over the cord and fell, yet again. Everett caught me and laughed deeply. He managed to say through chuckles.

"Guess I spoke to soon." Which made me laugh, as I righted myself we finally stopped laughing when Miles came up an said.

"You have yet to meet everyone, Avera." I turned towards him and said.

"Well, then what are you waiting for." Then to Everett. "Talk to ya later." With a good bye wave. He ended up saying.

"You mean falling on me later." Which through me into another fit of giggles. I was turned to face a corner of the room. My eyes landed on a little boy sat. I was a little surprised I mean all these guys that I have met so far looked to be my age, 16, and here is this little, boy of ten or eleven. I knew my fair share of video games so, I looked over the boys shoulder. He was playing _Zelda _and he was kicking some ass.

"Avera, this video game addict is Elliot, our magic prince." Miles said with a very strange hand motion to indicate magic. Elliot turned at the sound of his name, facing me he smiled, paused his game and stood.

"Hello, Ma'am." He said with a slight accent.

"Why hello, honey." I said, "your really good at Zelda." I said in order to make conversation.

"You know Zelda?" Elliot asked with an extremely shocked expression.

"Of course I do! Its such a fun game!" I answered honestly and with great joy. His smile grew and he started jumping up and down, but while he jumped objects around the room started to float. My necklace started to lift up over my head. Miles must have had keys in his pocket, because he started jumping for them as they floated away. I smiled happily not really understanding what was going on. That's when I noticed Elliot had started to levitate. I now understand what Miles meant by "Magic Prince." Well, the magic part anyways… Elliot was still floating when a hand fell on his shoulder pushing him back down. My eyes followed the arm to the person it belonged to. His long black hair and grey eyes were in a mysterious way extremely appealing. He was staring straight at me as he slowly pushed Elliot back to the ground. As soon as Elliot's feet hit the ground my necklace started falling. I caught it, somehow. Also, I guess from somewhere across the room Miles caught his keys because he was back at my side now.

"Oh, Avera here is the next person you need to meet… His names Jace, our Ninja!" Miles said with an attempt at a ninja kick. Jace was the guy I saw staring at me before I got into the Desmere portal. Well, just because he stared at me does not mean I'm going to be impolite.

"Hey Jace, it's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. He stared at my hand for several moments before gently taking hold of it. His touch through me back into a lost memory….

_The woods was dead quiet, I felt the presence of someone as I leaned against a tree. The same red tinted sword appeared. The body from which I was seeing this transferred into a more of a fighting stance. Then a dark figure emerged from a nearby tree. The sword lowered and the name "William?" was uttered with the utmost alarm, came from the girl. "Yes, Genevieve…" came from the dark figure, that I shall assume is William. "Your alive? …That's impossible… I saw you die, William! You… this cant be real, if Bayern did this he is dead!" Genevieve yelled while she cried. "No, Genevieve, it really me." William walked into the little moonlight that came through the trees. He… He… looks almost identical to Jace… How I that possible? The girl, Genevieve, ran to him. Dropping her sword and kissing him as soon as she reached him. She kissed him passionately and with great relief. She seemed to be pouring her heart out in this one kiss, but he didn't seem to be doing the same… When she parted she stared at him. He had an evil grin across his seemingly perfect features. She looked at him questioningly for a moment. Then his hands grabbed hold of her wrists tightly. She was in shock. Speechless. His face contorted and twisted into someone that will haunt my nightmares. The man had a black scar running the length of his cheek and some of his neck. Plus, extremely sharp teeth that were in a creepy smile . His bald head and horribly gruesome self, made me cringe… _

The lost memory ended with the sight of the man. While still shaking Jace's hand I looked him in the eyes searching for any sign of that evil man inside. I found only more questions than answers as I looked into those deep grey eyes. I released his hand, relishing the memory his touch brought upon me.

"Very nice to meet you, Avera." His liquid smooth voice made me weak. It hurt my heart deeply, which I couldn't understand. I stared at him for what felt like forever, before answering.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, Jace." I stuttered mildly. He gave me a half grin. This practically made me faint. He nodded his good bye as he returned to the couch in the back that I hadn't noticed. I faced my over hyper friend Elliot, smiling.

"hey, Avera you wanna play sometime?" he asked alittle shy, but excited none the less.

"Of course, Elliot!" then to Miles "Who was that blond guy?" I asked out of the blue. Which just so happens to be my specialty, which includes sarcasm.

"Oh, Mason, he's our aggressive player." Miles said nonchalantly. I needed to make sure I had the names down, Ace, Miles, Jaylin, Everett, Elliot, Jace, and Mason.

"Does anyone know where I will be sleeping?" I asked randomly again.

**Authors Note: **

**FlamingFawkes007: u are seriously amazing and I just finished typing this chapter for you. I hope that gives you more information about the characters and in the next few you will get more details on Vlamwood Military Headquarters. **


End file.
